


McCoy Finds Out

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: For the second one, Spock's logic would be something excusable, like "You require a period of adequate rest if you are to perform to the high standard expected of you as Captain of the Enterprise." But Kirk and the audience know better. :D Also, scene is designed to be ambiguous as to whether the relationship is established or not, just as Spock/Uhura was deliberately made to be in Star Trek 2009.





	McCoy Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the second one, Spock's logic would be something excusable, like "You require a period of adequate rest if you are to perform to the high standard expected of you as Captain of the Enterprise." But Kirk and the audience know better. :D Also, scene is designed to be ambiguous as to whether the relationship is established or not, just as Spock/Uhura was deliberately made to be in Star Trek 2009.

"You hurt him, and I'll kick your ass from here to Timbuktoo" McCoy hissed.

Spock was too busy to enquire as to why the doctor kicking a donkey - should he own one (which he didn't) - to a remote African town would be effective in relieving any pain he might cause the captain.

Without an answering remark, McCoy was left to watch. The First Officer was now supporting the captain's body against his front, cradling the head to allow easier breathing despite the flow of blood.

"You like him", McCoy said aloud, staring at the gentle care the Vulcan's hands were now applying to the head and neck of the man he had once tried to strangle. "How long has this been going on?", he continued in disbelief.

"Nothing has been 'going on', not in the way you are referring to. The Captain does not know of my latest anomaly."

McCoy snorted. "Spock, homosexuality isn't exactly an anomaly anymore. No, what I want to know is this: Does. Jim. Know?"

"The Captain, as I have already stated, is not aware -"

"Dammit, Spock, I mean does the 'Jim' part of him know? You know, when he's not having to play captain and diplomacy? DOES. HE. KNOW?"

In place of a verbal answer, Spock proceeded to tear off the lower band of his uniform overshirt to better stem the opening on the side of the starship captain's head. 

\---

Kirk sat back up quite suddenly and rubbed his head in consternation.

"I still don't understand. A suicide mission."

"They never intended to return, they - "

"I know that", he said, trying to hold back direct anger that Spock might mistake as being aimed at him. "What I don't get is why. I once spent months trying to survive, and they - "

" - had a different story. Different people, different values, different upbringing."

Kirk had never before brought up Tarsus IV with anyone. Spock had stopped perusing whatever he'd had the ship's computer bring up, but did not turn away from the screen as he made this last comment. He knew of Kirk's location at the time of the Tarsus IV massacre, but sensed he should not to enlighten the man of this.

Kirk lay back down, the fight in him nowhere near abated, and tried to position his head in a way he liked on his pillow. With little success.

"You are not relaxing", the Vulcan observed. A glance in his direction told the captain that his first officer had finally turned away from the console. So he shot him a look for that observation. Genius indeed.

Spock studied him closely, then appeared to make up his mind. Standing up, he climbed in beside Kirk and covered them both with the light covers.


End file.
